Amor Espectral
by deyany.biersackbellamy
Summary: Serie de one shot s espectros de HadesxReader
1. Minnos

**Holiis n.n y aquí esta la primera entrega de mi segundo proyecto, esta vez con los espectros a petición de varias, espero les guste y lo disfruten (y no me linchen), lamento la tardanza pero hubo fallas técnicas y demás, dejen review por que en serio que me animan a seguir escribiendo y por ahí de paso me dicen que espectro quieren para el otro cap. Por cierto una aclaración, esta vez no van a ser situados en la noche si no en cualquier momento del día y para hacerlo más fácil... si, serán espectritas de Hades.**

**Saint seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

**Amor Espectral.-**

**1.- Minnos de Grifo**

-Maldición – susurraste, y es que ser una espectro no era fácil, sobre todo porque solo había tres mujeres y los demás puros hombres. Un minuto de descuido y ya eras subestimada.

Trabajabas en la división de Wyvern pero por alguna extraña razón habías sido transferida a la división de Grifo.

-Llegas tarde

-Ya se Lune, solo son dos minutos no te alteres, además fue por hacer algo que debiste hacer tú y no yo.

-Shh cállate, el señor Minnos no sabe que te mande

-¿Y qué con ello?

-Que después que te mande te llamó, quiere verte

-Maldición – te molestaste y comenzaste a maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabias entrando a su oficina ignorando su presencia.

De pronto sentiste como unos hilos tensaban tu cuerpo.

-S-señor Minnos, usted disculpe

-Eres muy ruidosa marioneta mia, y mal educada, se toca antes de entrar jajaja

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – en ese momento sentiste como los hilos eran retirados

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Haciendo guardia señor

-Ja, mentirosa, dí la verdad, mande a Byaku a buscarte y no te vió en ningún momento

-Tal vez no me noto señor

-Ya, confiesa de una vez que fuiste a Caína

-¿Cómo sa…

-Valentine me lo dijo nena; te prohíbo ir a Caína de nuevo, eso es trabao de Lune no tuyo

-Señor Minnos creo que exagera, es solo…

-No exagero y no interrumpas – Minnso te envolvió en sus hilos y se acercó demasiado a ti

Tu semblante cambió en un instante, ese juez te hizo sonrojar con su mirada y su peligrosa cercanía, ese hombre te gustaba y lo sabías. No te podías quejar, aunque tuviese sus arranques de ira nunca te lastimaba, te trataba bien, con uno que otro susto pero nunca pasando a mayores.

-¿No entiendes tu posición verdad?

-¿De qué habla?

-De que eres mía, eres mi marioneta, mía y de nadie más – tomó tu mentón y deposito un rápido beso en tus labios, lo cual te sorprendió.

-¿A qué se refiere? – en ese momento los hilos desaparecieron y te tomo de la muñeca

-Me refiero; a que no soporto como te miran los demás; como te hablan, como se te acercan

-Pero es que…

-Es que nada – te atrajo hacia el con fuerza para pegar su frente con la tuya – ¿me vas a negar que te gusto?

Él lo sabía, ¿tan obvia eras?, no podías creerlo, tenías que estar soñando, no era posible. Te quedaste sin habla y el estrujo tu brazo exigiendo una respuesta.

-M-minnos, me lastimas

-Entonces contesta, porque hasta yo que soy un psicópata al servicio de Hades sé que estoy enamorado y que te amo

-Minnos

-Eres mi marioneta, la marioneta a la que le tengo devoción, la que amo, la que no utilizo por diversión; por la única que vivo y por la que daría la vida; porque realmente te amo, por ello pedí tu traslado.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta de por qué te encontrabas en la Ptolomea y no en la Caína.

-Minnos, también te amo – lo miraste a los ojos aun sonrojada y vislumbraste nuevamente su sonrisa.

-Entonces… - se acercó a tu oído y susurro – caigamos juntos al más profundo de los infiernos y consumámonos en el fuego eterno de la lujuria. Mi amada marioneta, juro que te mantendré a mi lado.


	2. Aiacos

**Hola, peron la tardanza, sinceramente acabo de terminar de redactar el cap :/ no habia tenido tiempo lo siento, pero en fin espero lo disfruten y les agrade, el proximo cap es de Kagaho y despues de kagaho hmm bueno sigan sugiriendo por que sinceramente son muchos espectros y no se ni con cual continuar. Sayonara.**

**2.-Aiacos de Garuda**

La Atenora estaba más vacía que nunca y con ello un gran espacio de tiempo libre; hasta que a tu brillante jefe se le ocurrió hacer inventario y ordenar el archivero. Te gustaba el hombre, era ordenado, responsable y no era tan psicótico como los otros dos jueces, su único defecto era su idea de "los lazos de los subordinados", pero fuera de ello era casi perfecto.

El resto de la mañana la pasaste ordenando papeles, tras papeles, hablando con Violatte y ordenando más papeles. En ciertos momentos hubo silencios, en otros risas, en fin; todo iba bien hasta que la pregunta indeseada apareció.

-¿Entonces te gusta el señor Aiacos?

-No, no mal interpretes – apartaste la mirada dejando ver un muy leve sonrojo – solo digo que es el mas normal de los jueces, no es desquiciado como Minnos ni alcohólico como Radamanthys, osea si es atractivo y todo pero no, no me gusta, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no.

-Ajam, claro señorita sonrojo.

-¿Y a ti?, ¿te gusta?

- ¿A mí qué?, pff para nada, al contrario creo que preferiría estar con el cejotas o el titiritero jajajajaj

-Tu si que eres caso perdido, ¿acaso eres masoquista?

.No lo sé, pero no me molestaría averiguarlo

Ambas rompieron en risas y la persona menos esperada apareció dejando a ambas en seco.

-¿Interrumpo señoritas?

-S-señor Aiacos, ¿necesita algo? – preguntó nerviosa Violatte

-¿Acaso debo necesitar algo para andar por los pasillos de **MI **tribunal?

-No seño – respondiste seria – discúlpenos

-Como sea, Violatte alístate, te quiero en Caina en 30 min. , debes entregar esto a Radamanthys y esperar sus ordenes ¿entiendes?

-Si señor Aiacos

Dicho esto el hombre salió de la sala dejándolas solas nuevamente.

-¿Habrá escuchado? – preguntaste toda roja

-No creo, ¿porqué te pones roja?

-Por pena obviamente, imagínate que escucho

-Jajajaja, estaría bien, yo creo que harían buena pareja

-No digas tonterías, mejor vete antes de que te manden a degollar

Dicho esto la chica salió dejándote con más pilas de trabajo. A los 30 min. De la partida de tu amiga apareció un peli plateado juguetón.

-Hola señorita, ¿mucho trabajo? – el chico se recargo en la puerta y sonrió de lado

-Si Chesire – suspiraste – y tu presencia no me ayuda mucho que digamos eh

-Ja, tranquila solo vine por algo; ya me lo dieron ya me voy ah oye por cierto, el señor Aiacos quiere verte en su oficina

-Ok gracias, cuidate

-Hai – el chico sonrió y se fue jugueteando y sonriendo como siempre lo hacia

* * *

><p>-¿Se puede? – dijiste con respiración entre cortada por la carrera a la oficina de tu superior<p>

-Adelante

-Dígame señor Aiacos

-¿Terminaste de ordenar la parte del archivero que les correspondía?

-Casi señor, solo falta un estante

-Bien, puede esperar, esto es más importante, toma asiento – ordenó y obedeciste, mientras él se levantó caminando de un lado a otro - ¿de qué hablaban Behemoth y tú antes de que llegase?

-De nada en especial señor

-¿Segura?

-Si señor

-Entonces no hablaban sobre ningún titiritero – al escuchar sus palabras lo único que puddiste pensar fue "maldición si escucho" – ni un alcohólico, y alguien atractivo

-Se lo puedo explicar

-Déjame terminar – sentenció – antes que nada, eso es una falta de respeto a tus superiores, ¿entiendes eso?

-Sí señor

-Bien, porque no volveré a tolerar dicha falta, pero más importante aún; ¿por qué no me habías informado?

-¿Informar de qué señor? – alzaste la vista y te encontraste con los orbes de Garuda a centímetros de los tuyos

-Que te gusto y que te soy atractivo

-Por que no es verdad señor

-Claro, y si no es verdad ¿por qué te preocupó el que hubiese escuchado lo que hablabas con Violatte?, ¿por qué te sonrojas ahora?

-No lo hago

-Si lo haces

-No lo hago

-Que sí, y sabes que es porque te gusto – sonrió de lado

-No me gusta

-Si te gusto

-No me gusta

-Si te gusto

-No me gusta

-No te gusto

-Si me gusta – abriste los ojos como plato – Demonios no

-Ja lo admitiste, lo vez, tenía razón yo te gusto

Te levantaste y sentiste como te volvían a sentar, una vez más miraste esos ojos y esas facciones tan atractivas para ti, mientras el se acercaba depositando un lento y apasionado beso en tus labios

-Que me riera no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti – dijo mirándote fijo

-Pero usted…

-Ya deja el usted de lado, somos tu y yo, nadie más, te quiero; no, te amo, y si me calle fue porque no pensé que sintieras lo mismo, pero después de lo que escuche no pienso dejarte ir – sonrió volviéndote a besar

-Aiacos

-¿Si?

-También te amo

T e miró unos segundos sonriendo luego y acariciando tu cabello para después volverse a besar más apasionadamente mientras tomabas su rostro entre tus manos. Alguien irrumpió abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

-Oye Aiacos no entiendo ¡¿Qué demonios? Por Hades Aiacos ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Ambos se separaron viendo a un Radamanthys y posteriormente una Violatte con cara de OMFG

-No es lo que parece – respondiste rápido y toda roja

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – vociferó el de Garuda

-No pensé encontrarte así

-T u nunca piensas, ese es el problema

-Oye no me…

-Estoy ocupado no interrumpas – dicho esto tu juez te cargo y te saco de ahí a la fuerza dejando a un fúrico Radamanthys con muchas dudas gritando

-¿Y si era importante lo que quería?

-No, no lo es

-¿Pero y si en verdad te necesita?

-No pasa nada

-¿Y si te llama Pandora?

-No será la primera vez que no valla

-Te castigaran

-No será la primera vez que lo haga

-¿Y-y si arde Meikai?

-Que arda, no me importa; mientras estés conmigo nada más me importa

-Pero que tal si…

-Oye para ya de buscar pretextos, te digo que no importa – sonrió de lado sonrojado – hoy vamos a divertirnos

-¿Q-que? – captaste el mensaje y sonrojándote empezaste a patalear – n-no bájame Aiacos

-No hay vuelta atrás a divertirnos se ha dicho

Entro a su habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí haciéndote rezongar, pero en fin; así te gustaba, así le gustabas y así era su amor espectral.


End file.
